Under The Oak
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: This is the story of Rin, and her amazing life story of how she overcame the beast and found the man hidden inside the curse. Beauty and the beast parody.
1. Chapter 1

Okay for starters my story isn't exactly like Beauty and the beast, you see it has sort of a difference in a sense, even though it does follow the traditional story with the rose and every thing, it also follows the story of Rin and Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha and co or Beauty and the beast.

_Under The Oak_

_Intro_

There is no question about it, this is a true tale, it may be an old tale, but a true one it is.

This is the story of my ancestors, and not some grandmother or a cousin twice removed, no, this story is far older than any thing you could imagine (1000 years old to be precise).

I know what your thinking, holly mother of... right? I was just really lucky I guess, lucky that the castle still stood, lucky that the scrolls where still in one piece, lucky that I could even read them!

It all started when my therapist said I should try and find out about my family, you know trace my roots.

So the first step was to Google my name (you can Google any thing these days), the first thing that popped up when I typed Taiyoukai was an old castle, it was on a message board, the people who were taking care of it were trying to find at least one member of the family, since Taiyoukai isn't a very common name I thought, what the hell.

I posted a reply telling them who I was, they were thrilled.

When they messaged me with the address and an invitation to stay for the week end, I was on the road the very next day.

After four hours of driving I finally made it to the Taiyoukai castle.

The Tamagi's were very kind to me (the care takers), they gave me a tour of the castle and showed me the many portraits of my ancestors (unfortunately I look like most of the **Males** or the family) and that is also how I found out the age of the castle (over 1500 years old).

Old Mr.Tamagi claims that the original lord protects the castle, quote 'The great Lord Inutaisho protects this castle and his children for he built it so his children could watched over properly and be protected, while you're here my dear nothing shall happen to you' , glad to hear.

After the grand tour Mrs. Tamagi showed me to the room I would be staying in, I was floored to find out I was staying in the master bedroom.

It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, for a room at least.

When I was settled in I decided to snoop around a little, as I scurried about I tripped on some thing, when I looked down I realized that it was a floor board, that damned rolling suit case must have knocked it out of place I thought bitterly.

When I looked in the hole there was a box, I quickly snatched it up and jumped on the bed.

When I open the box to my surprise, '_scrolls...'_ I had muttered.

I decided to open the first one up, just for a quick peek, then I would entrust it to the Tamagi's for safe keeping.

I delicately open the scroll, to my surprise it was a story!

The story started like this, 'The first time she met him she was only a girl of eight, starving and alone he came and saved..._he came and saved me from the evil of the forest, little did I know at the time that I would be thrown in the center of this man's life..._

Yes the intro is done!

Next chapter

The dream to wake in a nightmare


	2. Chapter 2

Okay the next chapter!

Chapter two

A dream to wake in a nightmare

At that time my life was far different than it is now, for starters, I did not have a family, unfortunately my mother, my father and my brother were killed by bandits, and after that I became as most would call 'mute'.

Being an orphan I had to provide for myself at a very young age. And for most parts stealing fish and vegetables was the only way I could get food, then one day as I was fetching water in the forest I came across a demon.

Even in taters and covered in blood I thought him beautiful. His hair was the color of the moon, and speaking of moons he had a purple one on his forehead, along with two demonic strips on each cheek, his face was very pale, almost illuminated.

When I approached him his eyes had shot open in my direction, and suddenly I found myself staring into cold uncaring eyes, in all my young life I had never seen eyes so cold or piercing.

I was brought out of my fascination with his eyes by the deep growl that emitted from his throat. I was very young at the time and now that I look back on it, I do not believe that throwing water on him was the best thing to do.

And yet, he became quiet, he almost seemed shocked that I had thrown water on him. He then suddenly became very wearing I believe, for his eyes had closed and he had drifted back into slumber.

Over the next three days I had returned to him, he never ate the food I left, he would either scoff and tell me he did not need food, or he would nock it out of my grasp.

After the fourth day I had become weary, he was a very troublesome person. When I walked into the little shack that was my home, some one else was already there.

The figure was hunched over eating what little food I had, and then he noticed I was there, I forget what he said to me, all I remember was the howl of the wolves, and his panicking face.

I quickly ran out of the hut only to find a pack of wolves running towards the village, and then instinct took over, and I ran into the woods. I don't remember in what direction I went, but I do remember the feeling of the wolves drawing nearer to myself.

And then it happened I tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. I saw the first wolf dive at me, and then every thing went black.

Suddenly I shot up, I felt revived, never in my entire life had I felt so well. That's when I noticed I wasn't in my hut, not even the forest; no I was in a fairly large house.

As I was looking around a woman came walking in, she was very kind. She told me her name was Asagi Mokomo, she told me that a man with long silver hair had brought me there and had asked them to care for me, and then she said that he must have been a god, bringing them me, because she could not have children.

She then showed me to a bath that had been prepared, and told me to get in. I did as I was told, she then asked me what my name was, and reluctantly I said Rin, she smiled and said Rin was a lovely name.

I lived a very happy life with the Asagi's, they were very kind to me, and over time I began to call them mother and father. Life was perfect, and unlike most family's who were urging their children to marry, mine was just happy that they had me.

Life was perfect, until Asagi Akito became ill, and shortly after he left us. And in the end Mokomo could no longer afford to keep the house. So she sold it to another family and we moved to a hut, it was still fairly large, but no where near the size of the house.

By the time of my eighteenth birthday Ms. Asagi and I had been living alone for three years, we managed to survive by selling baskets and cloths we made from the plants of the forest, but one year there was a terrible frost, and none of the plant grew.

I then decided to journey further into the woods to search for at lest enough materials to make some money. After hours of pleading with Mokomo she reluctantly agreed to let me go, but only if I took Heiti with me, Heiti was Akito's horse, she was a fine mare and the only reason we had kept her was because we needed her to carry the baskets and cloth.

That very day I set off into the woods, all I had was a small skin of water, enough food for two days and the clothes on my back. Unlike most girls, I could ride a horse, and I could set up a camp.

Akito thought it might be a useful talent. I'm very glad he taught me.

Heiti walked trough the forest for at least six hours, I stopped and let her rest, I vaguely knew where we were, but if I could not fond home I was positive Heiti could.

A little while later I had remounted Heiti to search some more, and the slow comforting movement of Heiti made me slowly drift asleep. When I awoke I found that it had turned dark.

Aside from the glow of the stars and moon it was pitch black. And then I came to realize that it had started to rain as well. I pulled Heiti into a quick walk, hoping perhaps to find a tree big enough to hide from the rain.

Suddenly thunder shot through the sky, it hit a tree near to us, and I knew how dangerous thunder and lighting could be, so I brought Heiti into a run. As she ran through the woods trying to escape the storm, tree branches had scratched my clothes and nicked my face.

Suddenly it appeared, the biggest and grandest mansion I had ever seen, but then I thought it couldn't be a mansion it was far too big, no it was a castle. I thought perhaps some one there would pity me and let me stay until the storm ended.

But as I came closer I realized that the castle appeared to be abandoned. On one side of it's roof there was no roof, and the structure looked old and perhaps rotting, but even then it looked better than nothing, I quickly descended off of Heiti's back and ran to the entrance.

Out of habit I knocked, like I had expected no one answered. So I let myself inside, Heiti followed close behind. To my surprise the inside looked even grander that the outside, and to my shock, very well kept.

Perhaps some one does live here, I had thought to myself. I was in the center of the room when I felt it. Some thing had blown past me, at first I thought it might have been the wind, but when the door closed behind me and the candles suddenly light themselves that's when I became worried.

Oh yes and the fact that some thing started talking to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Voices from nothing

Of course I thought perhaps I was simply tiered, from the trip, but that doesn't explain the candles.

And then it repeated the question it had asked me. "Girl, what do you think you are doing trespassing here?" it was a gruff squeaky little voice, at first I couldn't reply, but unfortunately another voice replied for me.

"Jaken, stop frightening the poor child!" the new voice was beautiful, and very feminine. "Silence Miko!" The squeaky voice known as Jaken yelled, and then another voice came in.

"How dare you say that to her, you worthless toad!" This voice was male and sounded slightly immature. "Inuyasha, there you are" the beautiful voice said. "Yeah, What did you want Kagome?" The Inuyasha voice asked the Kagome Voice.

"What's going one here?" and yet another voice had come into play, this one was clearly male and very wise. "Ah Miroku, hello" The Kagome voice greeted. "Hello Lady Kagome, who might this be?" The Miroku voice said, and then suddenly I had felt a pressure on my bottom.

I shivered slightly and moved away, and that's when the other voice came in. "Miroku! What do you think your doing!" a strong feminine voice questioned angrily. "Ah, nothing my dear sweet Sango" The Miroku voice replied.

I finally decided to speak. "Uh, excuse me?" I questioned silently, they all continued to fight. "Excuse me?" I asked louder, they all went quiet for a moment then the Kagome voice spoke up.

"Oh yes, hello there" she said, for some odd reason I knew they were all staring at me. "Uh, well I-I was wondering if maybe I could well..." I was too afraid to ask them if I could stay.

"Well what ever it is you must be far too cold to tell us, I think she should stay the night" Kagome said, I smiled slightly. "NO! Absolutely not! Milord will not have it!" Jaken yelled, Inuyasha then spoke up.

"Can't you see she's frozen, I'll deal with Sesshomaru" He told Jaken sternly, Jaken scoffed. "Milord will not have it!" Jaken squeaked out, I started to regret entering the castle.

"Now we can't send her out in the storm that would be far too cruel." Miroku added in, Sango agreed with him. "Yes, it's settled than, she will stay, I'll put her horse in the stables" Sango said, I felt her brush past me, and then Heiti's reins lifted up off her side.

"What is this?" A cold voice sinister voice said from the shadows, suddenly all but two candles had gone out. "M-milord! I told them not to let her in, but why would they listen? I said" he was cut off by the cold voice telling to be quiet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is a storm out side" Miroku told him. "Yes, I noticed" he said dryly from the shadows. "W-well we thought, perhaps, you would let her stay until the storm subsides" Kagome stuttered.

"Why would I let her stay?" he stated, and then Miroku piped up. "Because she might die if she goes out" he said, which Sango and Kagome agreed. "Come on Sesshomaru let her stay" Inuyasha said, which caused every one to start talking at once.

"Silence!" The one known as Sesshomaru boomed out, every one went silent. "I will let her stay, but only if she wishes" he stated coldly, and then he stepped out of the shadows.

In all my life I have never felt more fear than the first time I saw him. He was truly a beast. He stood far over my head, he appeared to be a giant white wolf, yet he stood on his hind legs, and had slightly human hands, his eyes were a blood red, they were even colder than his voice.

I was too frozen with fear to move or say anything, but Heiti wasn't. She kicked up and Sango appeared to let go of her reins, and then she ran out of the open door.

I had realized that I couldn't get home with out her she was my only way home. I had known the only way I could live was if I swallowed my fear and accept to stay there until the storm stopped.

"I-I accept you invitation" I stuttered bowing my head. Sesshomaru then turned and walked away. After that moment I recall being in a state of shock.

I remember vaguely Kagome talking to me, I remember the room was lavender, and when I came to I was in a pink kimono, and Kagome was brushing my hair, and then it hit me, I couldn't get home, Heiti was the only one who knew the way.

"Stranded..." I mumbled, Kagome stopped brushing my hair and asked me what I said, my eyes started watering and I began to cry. "I can't get home! Heiti is gone! I have no way of returning to Mokomo!" My tears wouldn't stop, and then Kagome hugged me.

Or at least I think she did, it was always hard to tell. "It will be alright, you'll see" she reassured me, and then told me that I just needed rest.

When I woke up the next day to find that it was still raining. I realized I could stay another day.

That morning Sango was the one to help me. She pulled out a blue kimono, with a beautiful crane design, when I felt the fabric that's when I realized that it was silk.

"Oh no I can't wear this! It's far too beautiful! I can wear my kimono" I exclaimed, but she told me that my kimono had been ripped beyond repair. I sighed and let her dress me.

On the fourth day of me being there the rain hadn't wavered. I started thinking that Sesshomaru had regretted letting me stay. But I found that every one, including Jaken were truly kind people, even though I can't see them.

One afternoon while I was sitting with Kagome and Sango the subject of me not being to see them came up, they told me that couldn't tell me why, that it was forbidden, so after that I didn't bring it up again.

On the fifth day there I discovered the library.

There were hundreds of books and scrolls, it was incredible. For the next three days I went to the library, luckily for me it looked like it wouldn't stop raining.

On the third day while I was looking through a few scrolls on demons he came, I didn't hear him enter. "You can read?" he asked, I nearly dropped the scroll I had in my hand he frightened me so much.

I slowly turned around and found myself staring at the lord of the castle. "Uh, Yes, my mother taught me" I surprisingly didn't stutter, as I looked at him I found he didn't look nearly as frightening as before.

He made a noise of acknowledgment, then walked over to a table and picked up a scroll from a nearby table then left.

For the days that followed I saw Sesshomaru there every day, and each day either he would ask a random question, or I would.

Then on my twenty-forth day there I decided to be bold, and I asked him a question that had been on my mind for the entire time I had been there.

"Milord?" He looked up from the book he was reading, I gathered up the courage to ask, I might not have feared his body, but I still feared his wrath and frigid personality.

"I was wondering, why is it we can't see any of the others? Are they under a spell? And you milord, are you under a spell?" I asked, he seemed to grow slightly angry.

"You have no right to ask that" he stated dangerously, and then got up, I quickly darted in front of him, and then realized how stupid that was of me, but I didn't care.

"Please milord, tell me why?" I pleaded, then suddenly he glared at me, and he seemed to have gotten far larger than before. "Why you ask. Why?" His voice was dripping with venom, and then he turned around and tore down a book shelf.

"Why would you care? You won't be here long any way!" He yelled as he tore down another shelve. "Your right! Because I'm leaving!" I had yelled at him, I then opened the door and ran out.

As I entered the main hall I noticed a cloak hanging on the wall, I grabbed it and fastened it around myself, then Kagome came. "What are you doing?" she asked urgently, I pulled open the door only to be nearly blown away by a gust of wind and rain.

"I can't stand it here any longer!" And then I ran out, ignoring completely Kagome's cries.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

Returning to the supposed hell

I couldn't see where I was going, the wind blew violently in my eyes, and the rain made the cloak seem like it weighed six cows. I kept on running though; I had to find my home.

I had thought about how much Mokomo must have missed me. And then I heard them. The wolves, they were coming.

I began to run, I kept on running. When I looked over my shoulder I saw them running at me. Then I tripped memories of long ago flashed before my eyes. The wolf lunged, and I shut my eye tightly, waiting for the inevitable, only it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to find a soaking Sesshomaru standing in front of me, he had a wolf in his grasp. He then threw the wolf into a tree as one would throw a piece of paper.

Then the rest of the wolves began to growl at him, he got into a fighting stance in front of me. Then all six of the wolves lunged at him, even the one he had thrown into a tree.

It was a horrible fight. By the time it was over, Sesshomaru had killed two of the wolves and the rest had run off. He then stood up, and turned to me. The look he gave me made my insides freeze up, I could tell he was still angry with me.

He started to walk away and I realized he had wanted me to follow, so I did. Half way to the castle I noticed his arm was bleeding quite badly, and the rest of the trip back I contemplated saying sorry.

One side of me wanted to say sorry, but the other half told me that he was the one who should have said sorry. So the entire trip was made in silence.

When we returned, Kagome and Sango began to attack me with worry. As they pulled me down the hall I turned to look back and saw Sesshomaru looking at me, and then he looked away and went up a set of stairs.

The next day I contemplated all morning if I should go to the library. In the end I told myself that Sesshomaru has no right to keep me from the library.

I went to the library and stayed there for the whole day. He didn't come.

Over dinner I couldn't stop thinking about him. He would leave my mind, he practically haunted me, and he was even in my dreams!

I returned to the library for the next two days, and still no sigh of him.

It began to worry me for some unknown reason.

On the third day he came, it was around noon when he walked through the doors, he completely ignored me.

"Milord?" I questioned, he still ignored me. He then when to a shelf and picked up a book and began to walk away. I quickly ran to the door and blocked the way.

"Please forgive me!" I pleaded then made a deep bow. He didn't say anything for a few moments, I began to think he would walk by me, but then he spoke.

"Your forgiven" he stated coldly, I looked up at him and realized he had sat himself in a chair and was reading. I smiled happily then went and sat down in another chair and began to read my scrolls.

The next morning I awoke to sunlight in my face, I smiled and turned around happily, and then it hit me, sun, I had to go home. I shot out of bed in a panic.

That's when Kagome and Sango entered my room. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I chanted as I walked around in circles. "What is it?" questioned Sango. "It's sunny!" I yelled, I felt them touch my shoulder.

"Yes we know" Kagome said, and then Sango realized what I meant. "Oh my, you have to leave!" She yelled and then went around the room in a huff. "Oh no! But you can't leave!" Kagome shouted.

"But what can I do?" I asked, I sat down on the vanity table chair. "Well Sesshomaru seems to like you" Kagome said, Sango made a small noise as an agreement.

"Like me?! He is a rock! How can some one that cold like any one?!" I yelled, I felt one of the two stroke my hair.


End file.
